Anna Wyszkoni
Anna Maria Wyszkoni, występująca głównie jako Ania Wyszkoni (ur. 21 lipca 1980 w Tworkowie) – polska piosenkarka wykonująca muzykę z pogranicza popu i rocka, kompozytorka i autorka tekstów. W latach 1996–2010 występowała w zespole Łzy. Solowo wydała cztery albumy: Pan i Pani (2009), Życie jest w porządku (2012), Kolędy wielkie (2015) oraz Jestem tu nowa(2017). W 2010 czasopismo „Machina” umieściło ją na liście „50 najlepszych polskich wokalistek”. Edukacja Ukończyła naukę w Szkole Podstawowej im. Mikołaja Kopernika w Tworkowie i II Liceum Ogólnokształcącego im. Mikołaja Kopernika w Raciborzu. Kariera W 1996 roku została wokalistą zespołu Łzy. W tym samym roku zespół wydał kasetę demo, z której piosenki były emitowane na antenie kilku lokalnych rozgłośni radiowych. Pierwszym solowym sukcesem Anny Wyszkoni było zajęcie 1. miejsca, zdobycie dwóch wyróżnień sponsorów oraz Nagrody Publiczności na Festiwalu Wokalnym w Wyszkowie. W 1998 ukazała się debiutancka płyta Łez pt. Słońce. W 1999 zdobyła Grand Prix na festiwalu Gama w Radomiu. Została wówczas zauważona przez Elżbietę Skrętkowską i zaproszona do programu Szansa na sukces, który wygrała w marcu 2000 dzieki wykonaniu piosenki „Długość dźwięku samotności” z repertuaru grupy Myslovitz. Zdobyła też nagrodę dla najlepszej wokalistki na festiwalu Po-Graj w Opolu, gdzie występowała już wspólnie z grupą Łzy. Drugi album zespołu Łzy pt. W związku z samotnością, dzięki takim utworom jak „Agnieszka już dawno...” czy „Narcyz się nazywam” osiągnął w 2001 duży sukces, zdobywając status platynowej płyty (ponad 150 tys. sprzedanych egzemplarzy). Ten album przyniósł Wyszkoni oraz zespołowi Łzy ogólnopolską popularność. W 2003 wraz z grupą piosenkarka otrzymała Nagrodę Publiczności w konkursie Premier Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu za piosenkę „Oczy szeroko zamknięte”. Kolejny album zespołu, Nie czekaj na jutro, również uzyskał status płyty platynowej (ponad 80 tys. sprzedanego nakładu). W styczniu 2004 Łzy zajęły 2. miejsce w Krajowych Eliminacjach do 49. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji z utworem „Julia, tak na imię mam”, a także 2. miejsce w plebiscycie Telekamery w kategorii Muzyka. Podczas Festiwalu w Opolu, w czerwcu 2004, zespół zdobył dwie Superjedynki – za Przebój roku („Oczy szeroko zamknięte”) oraz jako Zespół roku. W tym samym roku oraz w tych samych kategoriach, czytelnicy Popcornu przyznali Łzom dwa Mikrofony Popcornu. W 2006 wraz z zespołem obchodziła dziesięciolecie kariery artystycznej. Z tej okazji ukazała się kompilacja The Best of 1996-2006, a także pierwsze DVD dokumentujące wydarzenia z dziesięcioletniej historii Łez. W 2010 wystąpiła z zespołem na Festiwal Piosenki Krajów Nadbałtyckich w Karlshmann. W listopadzie oficjalnie zakończyła współpracę z zespołem, decydując się na rozwój kariery solowej. 23 sierpnia 2008 razem z zespołem Video Wyszkoni wzięła udział w rywalizacji o Bursztynowego Słowika podczas Sopot Festival 2008, zajmując drugie miejsce za wykonanie ich wspólnego utworu „Soft”. 27 kwietnia 2009 wydany został jej pierwszy solowy singel, „Czy ten pan i pani”, za który 12 czerwca tego samego roku zdobyła Srebrną Premierę w konkursie Premier na 46. KFPP w Opolu. Na tym samym festiwalu została uhonorowana Nagrodą Fotoreporterów i Dziennikarzy. 29 czerwca 2009 nakładem Sony Music ukazał się jej debiutancki solowy album, Pan i Pani, który rok po wydaniu uzyskał status platynowej płyty. Kolejnymi promującym go singlami zostały utwory „Z ciszą pośród czterech ścian” (2009) oraz „Lampa i sofa” (2010). 11 czerwca 2010 wyemitowany został 412. odcinek serialu Na dobre i na złe pt. Gwiazda Burskiego, w którym Wyszkoni wcieliła się w rolę Kaliny Wach. W lipcu 2010 album Pan i Pani otrzymał nominację do nagrody Superjedynki w kategorii Płyta roku – Pop, a pochodząca z niego kompozycja „Lampa i sofa” została nominowana w kategorii Przebój roku, Wyszkoni natomiast otrzymała nominację w kategorii Wokalistka roku. 19 listopada 2010 ukazała się platynowa edycja albumu Pan i Pani. Wydany został wtedy promujący ją singel „Wiem, że jesteś tam”, a w 2011 kolejne dwa: „Graj chłopaku graj” i „Po to jesteś tu”. 3 czerwca 2011 Wyszkoni wystąpiła w koncercie „TOP” na festiwalu TOPtrendy 2011 wśród dziesięciu artystów z największą liczbą sprzedanych płyt w poprzedzającym roku w Polsce. Z albumem Pan i Pani zajęła 6. miejsce. Tydzień później, podczas 48. KFPP w Opolu piosenkarka otrzymała Superjedynkę w kategorii Przebój roku za utwór „Wiem, że jesteś tam”. W sierpniu 2012 Wyszkoni wystąpiła na Sopot Festival 2012. 13 listopada odbyła się premiera drugiego studyjnego albumu piosenkarki zatytułowanego Życie jest w porządku. Album promowany był singlem „Zapytaj mnie o to, kochany”, którego premiera odbyła się 22 września. Skomponował go Marek Jackowski do słów Kory. Część tekstów i kompozycji na płytę napisała sama Wyszkoni. Wśród autorów pozostałych kompozycji i tekstów znaleźli się także: Robert Gawliński, Karolina Kozak, Michał Szulim, Mikis Cupas, Maciej Durczak, Ania Dąbrowska oraz Marek Kisieliński. W styczniu 2013 Życie jest w porządku uzyskało status złotej płyty. Wtedy też Wyszkoni zapowiedziała wydanie drugiego singla promującego album, na którego wybrany został utwór „W całość ułożysz mnie”. Jego oficjalna premiera odbyła się 21 stycznia 2013. W lutym tego samego roku Wyszkoni w duecie z Piotrem Cugowskim nagrała piosenkę „Syberiada”, będącą motywem przewodnim z filmu Syberiada polska. Utwór opublikowano 15 lutego 2013 w serwisie YouTube, natomiast ilustrujący go teledysk 18 lutego. 8 czerwca 2013 z utworem „W całość ułożysz mnie” piosenkarka wystąpiła w koncercie „Największe przeboje roku” na festiwalu TOPtrendy 2013 w Sopocie. Tydzień później wystąpiła podczas jubileuszowego 50. KFPP w Opolu. Otrzymała tam SuperNagrodę. 26 czerwca 2013 wydano trzeci singel promujący album Życie jest w porządku, „Dźwięki nocy”. 20 maja 2014 ukazała się reedycja albumu Życie jest w porządku, którą promowały single „Na cześć wariata”, „Biegnij przed siebie” oraz „Prywatna Madonna”. 20 lipca 2014 podczas koncertu Lato Zet i Dwójki zorganizowanego przez TVP2 i Radio Zet, Wyszkoni wygrała konkurs na najlepszą piosenkę z utworem „Na cześć wariata”. 3 września album Pan i Pani uzyskał status podwójnie platynowej płyty. Od 5 września do 14 listopada 2014 brała udział w drugiej emitowanej przez telewizję Polsat edycji programu Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z Gwiazdami. Jej partnerem tanecznym był Jan Kliment. Razem dotarli do finału programu i zajęli 2. miejsce. W lutym 2015 piosenkarka zajęła 22. miejsce w plebiscycie radia RMF FM na artystę 25-lecia. 13 maja album Życie jest w porządku uzyskał certyfikat podwójnie platynowej płyty. 30 maja Wyszkoni wystąpiła w koncercie Radiowy przebój roku podczas Polsat SuperHit Festiwal w Sopocie, gdzie wykonała utwór „Biegnij przed siebie”. W lipcu zaprezentowała teledysk do singla „Dzięki za dźwięki” oraz wystąpiła na koncercie Lata Zet i Dwójki w Łodzi, podczas którego wykonała utwory ze swoich dwóch solowych płyt. 20 listopada wydała album z kolędami Kolędy wielkie oraz singel „Od nieba do nieba”. 27 maja 2016 wystąpiła w koncercie Platynowym podczas Polsat SuperHit Festiwal w Sopocie, dzięki zdobyciu podwójnej platyny za album Życie jest w porządku. Dzień później podczas tego festiwalu zagrała recital z okazji 20-lecia swojej pracy artystycznej, podczas którego zaśpiewała swoje największe przeboje solowe oraz nagrane z zespołem Łzy. Wykonała również kilka coverów, a na zakończenie zaprezentowała premierowy utwór – „Nie chcę Cię obchodzić”. Ponadto została nagrodzona przez telewizję Polsat kryształowym „Sercem dla muzyki” oraz nagrodą specjalną radia RMF FM. 15 października zasiadła w jury finału krajowych eliminacji do 14. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji dla Dzieci. 31 marca 2017 wydała album studyjny, zatytułowany Jestem tu nowa. Album promowany był przez single: „Oszukać los”, „Nie chcę Cię obchodzić”, „Zanim to powiem” oraz „Mimochodem”. 26 maja wystąpiła w duecie z Michałem Bajorem podczas koncertu Platynowego Polsat SuperHit Festiwal w Sopocie, wykonując utwór „Ja kocham, Ty kochasz”. 3 czerwca wystąpiła w koncercie w Otwocku zorganizowanym z okazji Dnia Dziecka, gdzie wykonała dwa utwory – „Biegnij przed siebie” oraz „Nie chcę Cię obchodzić”. Koncert ten transmitowany był na żywo na antenie telewizji Polsat. 19 sierpnia wystąpiła na Top of the Top Festival Sopot 2017 w koncercie „#iDance... Morze przebojów”, wykonując piosenki „Czy ten pan i pani” i „Nie chcę Cię obchodzić”. Tydzień później z piosenką „Nie chcę cię obchodzić” wygrała konkurs na „Przebój lata 2017”, organizowany przez RMF FM i Polsat w Kielcach. 15 września odsłoniła swoją gwiazdę w Alei Gwiazd Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. 17 września wzięła udział w koncercie „Od Opola do Opola” na 54. Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej, wykonując kolejno trzy utwory: „Nie chcę Cię obchodzić”, „Czy ten pan i pani” oraz „Oszukać los”. Po występie Artystka nagrodzona została nagrodą specjalną Telewizji Polskiej. 26 maja 2018 wystąpiła na Polsat SuperHIt Festiwal w Sopocie, wykonując utwór „Nie chcę Cię obchodzić” podczas koncertu Radiowy przebój roku. 26 sierpnia ponownie wystąpiła w koncercie Przebój Lata RMF FM i Polsat, tym razem w roli laureatki, prezentując minirecital swoich piosenek. 31 sierpnia 2018 wykonała wiązankę przebojów w ramach Wakacyjnej Trasy Dwójki. Na 26 października zapowiedziała wydanie reedycji płyty pt. Jestem tu nowa w wersji dwupłytowej, zawierającą m.in. zbiór akustycznych przebojów piosenkarki wykonanych na żywo. Wydawnictwo promuje singiel „Cisza tak dobrze brzmi”. Życie prywatne 27 grudnia 2001 urodziła syna Tobiasza, z małżeństwa z Adamem Pigułą, z którym jest rozwiedziona. Obecnie związana jest ze swoim menedżerem, Maciejem Durczakiem, z którym ma córkę Polę (ur. w 2012). Mieszka w podwrocławskich Pasikurowicach. W 2016 zdiagnozowano u niej nowotwór złośliwy, guza tarczycy. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne Single Inne i z gościnnym udziałem Inne wydawnictwa * 2010: Przy świątecznym stole z Radiem Opole ** „Kolęda dla Ojca Świętego” „Pani Zielonooka” * 2013: Marek Jackowski – Marek Jackowski ** „Matka od samotnych drinków” „Odnajdziemy się” * 2014: Miłość mi wszystko wyjaśniła„To przyjaciel” * 2015: Michał Bajor – Moja miłość ** „Ja kocham, Ty kochasz” (Michał Bajor feat. Anna Wyszkoni) * 2015: Pectus – Kobiety ** „Na parapetach” (Pectus feat. Anna Wyszkoni) Teledyski * 2009: „Czy ten pan i pani” * 2009: „Z ciszą pośród czterech ścian” * 2010: „Wiem, że jesteś tam” * 2011: „Graj chłopaku graj” * 2011: „Po to jesteś tu” * 2012: „Zapytaj mnie o to, kochany” * 2013: „Syberiada” * 2013: „W całość ułożysz mnie” * 2014: „Odnajdziemy się” * 2014: „Na cześć wariata” * 2014: „Biegnij przed siebie” * 2015: „Dzięki za dźwięki” * 2015: „Ja kocham, Ty kochasz” * 2015: „Od nieba do nieba” * 2016: „Oszukać los” * 2017: „Nie chcę Cię obchodzić” * 2017: „Zanim to powiem” * 2017: „Mimochodem” *2018: „Cisza tak dobrze brzmi” Nagrody i nominacje Zobacz też *Jan Traczyk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Goście specjalni